


who run the world

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Aomine is being bullied. Momoi will not stand for it.





	who run the world

**Author's Note:**

> for Sacchan, who requested bb!AoMomo, and for the KNB Discord Server’s team battle--Go Starbursts! I don't remember where I got the headcanon that little Aomine was a crybaby but it's cute.

Aomine Daiki was tall for a six year old, but that didn't mean much when the kid he was fighting was nine.

Well, it wasn't much of a fight, either. As Momoi Satsuki watched with wide eyes, clutching her backpack like it was a teddy bear, the other kid held the basketball above his head, laughing. “Come on,” the other kid taunted him, “how do you expect to play basketball if you can't even get the ball?”

Daiki bared his teeth. “Let's have a shootout and I'll _show_ you how I play basketball.”

The big kid pretended to consider. “Hmm, play with a little pipsqueak like you? Go away, loser. Come back when you're old enough to play basketball properly.” Arrogantly, he turned away to go back to his friends who were now dominating the streetball hoop Daiki had been shooting on.

Turning his back was a terrible idea. With a yell, Daiki had jumped on the older boy, punching at him wildly.

“Dai-chan, stop!” Satsuki abandoned her backpack and ran forward, but by the time she arrived at her friend’s side, the bully had knocked him over and delivered a kick to his side that would leave bruises.

Daiki’s greatest shame was that he was an easy crier. The tears welling in his eyes now were no exception, but only Satsuki knew they were from rage and not fear or pain. As he sobbed the bully laughed, taking this as an ultimate expression of weakness.

Satsuki had had enough.

Daiki had chosen basketball as his after school activity of choice--of course he had.

Satsuki, however, had chosen judo.

She liked learning about the different holds and moves, and it made her parents more relaxed to know she could defend herself in a pinch. Maybe Satsuki couldn't fend off a full grown attacker (yet--her instructor said she showed promise) but everyone in her class was bigger than her.

She could take on one jerk.

“Hey, asshole!” She yelled. The throws she knew only worked if she was right up in her opponent’s face. She marched up to the older boy and slapped him in the face.

He gaped at her, too shocked to retaliate. Satsuki followed up on his confusion by grabbing him by the collar, spinning him around, and using the momentum to throw him over her hip. He landed with a thump on the asphalt.

Daiki had clambered to his feet. “I could have handled it, Satsuki,” he grumbled.

She wasn't listening. Instead, she knelt so that she was right up in the bully’s face where he lay on the ground. “Never mess with me or Dai-chan ever again,” she said. She stood up and dusted off her knees, smoothing out her skirt. “C’mon, Dai-chan, let's go home.”

She grabbed her backpack from where she'd dropped it by the bench and strode away without a second glance.


End file.
